


Forever

by shefaniiii



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shefaniiii/pseuds/shefaniiii
Summary: This is a one shot of Gwen and Blake's anniversary that I posted a while back but I decided to edit it so now it's a lot longer. Let me know what you think.:)





	Forever

It was a cool August morning in LA, the day before their two year anniversary and Blake had something special planned for tomorrow. It was early in the morning, around 8:15 and like every morning, Blake was awake before Gwen who was still sound asleep in his arms. He laid there, thinking about how much his life had changed for the better, with Gwen now in it. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when he felt Gwen move, looking down he saw her waking up. "Good morning gorgeous," he said as she stretched and then looked up at him, "Morning," she said as she pushed herself up slightly and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Are you ready for our trip tomorrow baby?" Blake asked as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Yes, oh my god, I'm so excited! Thank you again for planning this," Gwen smiled and intertwined her fingers with his that were laying across her stomach, "Of course, I wanted to plan something special for this and I know you've been to Colorado once before and have wanted to go back ever since," he said. Gwen leaned up and kissed him again only this time on his cheek before she sat up, pulling him up with her while saying, "Well babe, come on let's start packing," with an excited smile on her face.  
~Time Skip: Tomorrow in the car on the way to the airport~  
"What do you want to eat?" Blake asked a few minutes after getting into the car, leaving for the airport. "Ummm, how about Starbucks?" Gwen asked, "Yeah, that sounds good to me!" he smiles before grabbing her hand and holding it in his right hand and starts the drive to Starbucks. Once they arrived, Blake orders a coffee for himself, a tea for Gwen and two croissants for the both of them. After they got their food they made their way to the airport, "What do you wanna do in Colorado, baby?" Gwen asked looking over at him, "Well, it's up to you, we can do whatever you want." he smiled at her. "Well, I want you to be able to choose stuff to do too since,-" "Baby I promise I don't care what we do as long as I get to be with you," he cut her off and gave her a loving smile. "Alright, I love you," Gwen said while squeezing his hand, "I love you too," Blake hummed. After about an hour they made it to the airport and within 20 minutes they were settled on the plane, ready to take off. Gwen was sitting in Blake's lap with her head resting on his chest, after he started to lightly rub her back, she began to doze off. Once he realized she had fallen asleep he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Blake began to think about how he was going to go about bringing up the question he wanted to ask her, how he was going to do that once they got settled. After about 4 hours, the plane landed in Aspen and Blake gently started to wake Gwen up, "Wake up baby, we're here," he said quietly. She slowly started to open her eyes, looking up she saw him and gave a small smile realizing they were finally there. They both got up and stretched before Gwen stood up on her tippy toes and give him a quick kiss before grabbing her bag with one hand and his hand with the other. They got off the plane and found the car that Blake had rented for the week they were going to be there. The luggage was loaded in and then they got in the car, as Blake was driving he felt Gwen looking at him. "What's going on pretty girl?" he asked concerned, "Nothing cowboy, I'm just thinking about how happy I am that I'm here with you and that we got to do this, I'm like so lucky to have you." she said, beginning to get emotional, "I'm really happy too, Gwen, it's never been like this with anyone and god, I love it so much," he told her, also starting to get emotional. After their moment they drove for another 45 minutes before arriving at the cabin they were staying at. Blake looked at Gwen and asked "Ready?", "Yes, let's go!" she said excitedly, jumping out of the car. Everything about the area they where at was so beautiful, with the mountains stretching into the horizon and dark green trees surrounding them. She turned to look over the cabin they were staying at and was amazed by how homey it looked. It was made of stone with dark oak accents and trimming, it had a decent size front porch with a dark wooden porch swing with green cushions. “Whoa,” she smiled as she excitedly walked up to the dark oak front door and opened it quickly and was immediately greeted with a huge living room with a large stone fireplace to her left. To her right there were a set of stairs leading up to a second story and next to those was a doorway that led to a dining room with a huge window that had an amazing view. In front of her there was a hallway leading to the kitchen and a door leading to the back porch, which looked to have a hot tub and yet again another amazing view. As Gwen was wandering around, Blake unloaded all of the luggage and brought it into the living room, leaving it there. Once he was done he went to go find Gwen, he walked into the kitchen to find her looking out the window at the view, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him and let out a content sigh. She suddenly stood up straight and popped her head up, “Oh, look! A hiking trail- can we go? I need to walk around after sitting forever.” Gwen asked excitedly as she turned her head back to look at Blake. “Yeah of course, let’s go change,” he smiled sweetly at her, she nodded before the went back to the living room and grabbed their bags. Walking up stairs they went into the big master bedroom to change into workout clothes. Once they were finished they headed back downstairs and made their way to the back of the cabin. Passing the kitchen, Blake quickly grabbed two water bottles that were already in the fridge as Gwen ran to the back door excitedly. “Come on- let’s go!” she smiled, bouncing a little and opening the back door. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” Blake laughed out as he jogged over to her, handing one of the water bottles to her. “Thank you,” she smiled, taking it and walking outside with Blake following, on their way to start their hike. Blake grabbed her hand and they started up the long, windy hill that made up the trail. To their surprise, they noticed they were coming up to the top of the hill, Gwen let go of Blake’s hand and ended up running to the top. “Whatcha doing baby?” Blake asked laughing while catching up to her making her turn her head back at him and smile brightly. “Sorry, I just got excited! God, Blake it’s so gorgeous up here, the view is amazing!” she said in awe, “I know, it’s really amazing here,” he said. After a few minutes of looking around, Gwen started taking pictures of the scenery that surrounded her and Blake. When she was done taking pictures of the landscape, she turned around to try getting some pictures of Blake before getting him to take some with her. When she turned around, she suddenly saw Blake on one knee in front of her, looking up at her happily with a small box in his hand and inside it was a sparkling diamond ring. Immediately she knew what was going on and a hand flung up over her mouth as tears began pricking the edges of her eyes. “Blake-,“ she whispered happily, “Baby, since the day I met you, I knew I wanted you in my life forever even if that was just as a friend. But then after everything bad happened, you were the one there for me. You quickly became my best friend and the person I went to for absolutely everything. You understood and helped me through so, so much. You made me the happiest guy ever when no one else could, and... that means the world to me, you mean the world to me, Gwen. I love you more than I could possibly put into words and I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” he paused. Smiling up at Gwen who already had tears streaming down her face as they managed to hold each others hands at some point in Blake’s speech. “So, Gwen Renee Stefani, will you marry me?” Blake finally finished, suddenly letting out a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding. Gwen’s smile grew bigger as she nodded and let out a little excited scream, “Yes, yes, yes, of course I will!” she exclaimed. He laughed, brimming to the top with joy as he slipped the ring on her finger before standing up. Once he stood Gwen immediately jumped into his arms and planting little kisses all over his face and finally kissing him deeply while he tightly wrapped his arms around her. “I love you so much baby,” Gwen said resting her forehead against his, “I love you more,” he grinned.


End file.
